Star Wars vs DCMarvel: Galactic Invasion
by Warlic Elfire
Summary: Based on the epic movie trailers by Youtuber Alex Luthor, this story details the events leading up to and occurring during the Empire's invasion of Earth. Can Earth's defenders survive an onslaught by the nearly endless forces of the Galactic Empire? Or will the same forces behind the destruction of Krypton conquer the entire universe, or even beyond?
1. Prologue

Prologue

According to multiverse theory there are a limitless number of universes. Each of these universes is different in some way, some of them much different. Anything is possible in the vastness of the multiverse. Anything.

In one universe, the war between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance ended very differently. Obi-wan Kenobi survived his battle with Darth Vader but subsequently vanished, leaving Luke Skywalker and his friends alone with the responsibility to stop the Empire. They joined the Rebel Alliance and fought in the Battle of Yavin, but without the voice of Obi-Wan's Force Ghost to aid him, Luke failed in his mission and the Death Star survived, destroying Yavin 4 and killing off the Rebel Alliance. Luke died in the battle while Han and Chewie managed to escape the chaos, but they were forced into hiding at the edge of the galaxy. With the rebellion crushed, the Empire secured their control of the galaxy, eliminating all remaining threats until the Sith had the entirety of the galaxy within their grip. Now they look beyond their galaxy, into the wider reaches of the universe.

On the other side of the universe, earth lies in relative ignorance. Earth is protected by a combination of heroes from both DC and Marvel, who exist side by side. Bruce Wayne has been operating as Batman in Gotham City for nearly a decade now, though he is little more than an urban legend. The vigilante known as the Arrow has been the protector of Starling City for nearly three years, and other heroes such as the Atom, Black Canarie, and the Flash have recently surfaced, following his example. The Avengers have been earth's protectors since the fall of SHIELD a little over a year ago, with their newest members, Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver, and Vision being invaluable additions to the team. However, not long after Ultron was defeated a new race of aliens attacked earth, forcing the alien being known as Kal-El out of hiding, revealing himself as the powerful being known as Superman.

Not everyone is satisfied with the Avengers. After the disastrous events with Ultron, several older heroes, such as Batman and the immortal Amazon Wonder Woman, have surfaced that don't believe the earth's safety should be kept in the hands of those that nearly destroyed it. After an initial meeting that was less than friendly, Batman and Superman grew to understand each other and together they founded the Justice League, recruiting Wonder Woman, the Arrow, the Flash, and Green Lantern to create their new team. Unfortunately this team is still new, and they don't yet work very well together as a team.

Can these two teams of heroes protect earth from what is to come? Or will the Empire rise triumphant yet again? What role might the Empire have already played in our heroes' pasts? We will just have to read on and find out.

Author's note: Star Wars Episodes I-III are canon, as are the majority of the events of A New Hope up until the attack on the Death Star. Man of Steel, Arrow Seasons 1-3 and the Flash season 1 are also canon, along with all movies and television shows in the MCU up to the end of the Avengers: Age of Ultron(or what I am guessing will be the end). The general idea of Batman v Superman has happened, but obviously none of us know exactly what happens in that film. The Green Lantern movie is not canon, but Hal Jordan is present and a major character. How does all this fit together? I guess we'll find out together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

5 ABY

Coruscant, a galaxy far far away

"The Empire is stronger than ever, my Master," Darth Vader intoned, his deep mechanical breaths filling the hallway as they walked through the Senate building, which was now little more than a relic of a bygone time. "With the destruction of the Hut Clan, the last of the independent factions have been eliminated. The entire galaxy is now under our power. We have finally succeeded in bringing order and peace to the galaxy."

"The galaxy? You think too small, Lord Vader," Darth Sidious chuckled raspily. "The galaxy is only the beginning."

"I… don't understand."

"You know just as well as anyone else that our galaxy is merely one of many," Sidious stated. "Now that we have succeeded here, we can look beyond our galaxy, to the furthest reaches of the universe!" He paused, an unreadable look on his face. "And even beyond."

Darth Vader stopped, turning towards his master. Despite the helmet covering his face, his confusion was still readily evident. "The universe is all there is."

"I have been meditating on our predicament for some time now," Sidious explained, ignoring Vader's remark. "And I learned through the Force of universes beyond our own. Limitless universes, ripe for the taking. The key to reaching these universes is a planet in a distant galaxy. Once we have conquered this world we can use it as a base of operations to take over the rest of the universe, as well as all the others. This planet is the key to dominating all of creation."

"What is this planet?"

"The humans living on this world call it Earth."

. . . . .

2015 AD

Central City Missouri USA, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy

A van pulled up quickly in front of the Central City Bank, releasing a pair of unusual men. While the weather hadn't exactly been boiling this summer, it would have still been an unusual sight to see a man wearing a blue parka. Over his eyes were a pair of goggles, much like the kind one would wear if they were going swimming. This startling appearance was only made more odd by the man's companion, a man who wore what almost looked like a fireman's turnout, along with a pair of workman's goggles. The two men walked into the bank confidently, the large vehicle in the street blocking them from prying eyes until they entered the bank.

A security guard saw the pair enter and immediately reached for his sidearm, only for the man in the parka to whip out a glowing gun and blast the man, freezing him instantly. "If anyone attempts to raise an alarm, they die," Captain Cold proclaimed to the stunned bank patrons, pointing his Cold Gun at them menacingly. "Do we understand each other? Good. Now, my compatriot will remain here and watch you while I go and retrieve the oh-so valuable jewels recently put into safe keeping at this fine establishment. I suggest you don't do anything to set him off. He's a real fire cracker."

The other man pulled out a gun of his own, shooting a blast of white-hot flame upwards to prove his point. Captain Cold left Heatwave behind and walked into the vault, destroying the vault doors by blasting them with his Cold Gun and kicking the weakened metal with his boot. Walking through the ruined doors he gladly found the correct safe and broke that open as well, emptying the priceless gems into a bag before turning to leave.  
Suddenly there was a blur of electricity and a man in a bright red costume appeared, leaning against a column and grinning. "Well, if it isn't Captain Cold and Heatwave," the Flash stated. "Where are the rest of the Rogues? Because you really should have brought back up."

"You're supposed to be-"

"Away on Justice League business?" the Flash finished for him. "I am. I just heard over the wire about your jailbreak and I guessed something like this would happen. I've got about five minutes to wrap this up, which is four more minutes than I need to deal with you two."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Captain Cold and Heatwave both blasted the spot the Flash had been standing, covering the column in ice while also leaving scorch marks and filling the room with steam, but failing to hit the now-vanished speedster.

"Where did he go?"

Suddenly their guns were torn from their hands and they found themselves tied to the column they had attacked, the Flash standing over them triumphantly with both weapons in hand. "I'll just hold on to these for you while you wait for the cops to pick you up," the Flash told them with a laugh. "You guys made it too easy this time. Next time you should really bring the rest of the Rogues along. We could have a reunion party, with party hats and everything." A beeping noise came from one of the lightning bolts on the side of his mask. "That would be my cue to leave. See ya!"

With that the speedster was gone, leaving the two criminals to wait for the police to arrive.

. . . . .

Tony Stark's Malibu mansion, Los Angeles California

"Tony, you really need to stop this."

"But she was hot right?"

The darker man gave Stark a look. "Aren't you in a relationship with Pepper now? I don't think she'd like you ogling other women."

"Rodey, just because I can' touch doesn't mean I can't admire the view. Besides, I was saying that you should hook up with her, not me." Tony Stark leaned back, taking a swig of his drink. "You don't have nearly enough fun. You're almost as bad as Mr. Uptight over here.

"Don't drag me into this," Bruce raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just here for the food."

"Doctor Banner, don't be a pregnant hippopotamus," Tony told him. "You need to cut loose more, even more than Rodey does."

"We all know what happens when I cut loose."

"Yes, and it is amazing."

Banner just shook his head. "Look, you really need to stop egging me on. Your tin can wouldn't save you against me."

"That's debatable." A ringing erupted from Tony's pocket and he pulled out his phone, listening to the person on the other side. "That was Cap," he told them after a moment, putting the phone away. "We've got a situation."

. . . . .

Earlier

Kahndaq

"We're nearing the drop point." Natasha strapped on her Widow's Bite. "You ready Cap?"

"I still think we should have brought Thor along, just in case," Steve replied.

"This is a stealth mission. Thor isn't exactly the stealthy type."

"Natasha has a point," Clint pointed out. "I certainly wouldn't want his thunder and lightning breaking **my** cover."

"You do remember who rules this country right? If we are discovered we will all wish we had Thor or Wanda to help us out."

"We're at the drop point now Cap. Let's get this mission over with and we won't have to worry about any Egyptian god-kings." The doors opened and all three of them put on parachutes, leaping out into the darkness below. The wind whipped past their faces, the city below them slowly coming into view. The land was a desert, sand covering everything, including the buildings, many of which were very old and made of weathered sandstone. Once they were low enough they pulled their chutes, the massive sheets of cloth carrying them down until all three of them landed on the ground with in a roll, abandoning the parachutes and running forward into the closest building.

Inside was just as their informant had told them, a hidden trap door opening to reveal a massive underground compound. They were in Kahndaq to investigate and destroy a secret Hyda base one of Natasha's former SHIELD contacts had informed them about, one of the very last Hydra bases that were still operational, at least to their knowledge. They dropped into the complex expecting a small army of Hydra agents waiting for them, but instead they discovered the compound completely empty, with a very large amount of damage.

There had been various machines lining the walls, but their purpose was meaningless now as they were completely destroyed, occasional sparks flying out of the broken electronics. The walls and floor had suffered severe damage as well. Steve walked towards a particularly large piece of machinery that was now sticking out of the wall at an odd angle, as if it had been thrown. "Natasha, Clint!" Steve called as he examined the machine. "I think we were beaten here."

They came over and saw what he had been looking at, a pair of hand prints deep into the metal, as if someone impossibly strong had grabbed the machine and thrown it into the wall. Suddenly a large blast of wind swept past them, but when they spun around to see what it was there was nothing. Another blast of wind blew behind them, but this time when they turned around they saw the culprit, a man dressed in a red suit who was smirking confidently.

"Of course you were beaten here," the Flash told them. "I am the fastest man alive of course."

"You didn't do that," Cap replied, pointing at the handprints in the machine.

"I admit that I am unfortunately not strong enough to do that." Barry smiled mischievously. "But he is." A tall man floated out from the rubble, a regal crimson cloak billowing around his blue suit. After Superman came Wonder Woman, her sword gleaming in the dim light, Green Lantern, illuminating the chamber just by being there.

"You idiots!" Natasha blurted out. "This was **our** mission!"

"Then we did your job for you," Green Lantern replied nonchalantly.

"This was supposed to be a stealth mission, and you tore this place apart! Do you really think no one noticed that kind of destruction?"

"I noticed." Lightning cracked loudly despite the fact that the sky had been clear for miles just minutes previous, and everyone looked up to see a black-clothed man, a black cloak billowing around him as he hovered at the opening to the Hydra base. In the center of his chest was the symbol of a lightning bolt, the symbol crackling with real electricity. "I am Teth-Adam, and this is my kingdom. You have no place here, outsiders. Leave before I tear you limb from limb."

"There was a Hydra base here," Superman informed Adam, floating up to be level with him. "Hydra is an organization that seeks to take over the entire world, including your kingdom."

"Then I will weed them out," Black Adam replied. "But I will not allow outsiders into my kingdom. Leave now, or none of your abilities will protect you from my wrath, Kryptonian."

"Of course." Superman nodded to the immortal dictator respectfully, giving his teammates a nod as well. "We will leave. If you ever require assistance against Hydra or those like them, the Justice League will be more than happy to assist you. However, if you try to expand your empire and enforce your rule on those who do not want it, you will have to deal with us, and we won't be as nice as we are now." The two titans stared at each other for several moments before Superman brushed past Black Adam, the rest of his team and the Avengers following him out.

. . . . .

Later

Avengers Tower, New York New York USA

"The Justice League are out of control," Natasha told the other Avengers. "They have no concept of stealth or tactics. They blundered in there and completely destroyed the facility, along with any possible intel we could have stolen from it, and almost turned what was supposed to be a stealth mission into an all-out war with one of the most powerful beings on the planet."

"Are we really all that much better?" Cap asked. "If we are being completely honest, Tony doesn't have a grasp of stealth or tactics either, and Thor definetly isn't one to bring on a stealth mission."

"But we don't bring Thor on stealth missions," Clint replied, ignoring the Asgardian's offended look. "The Justice League should have just sent their stealthier members to infiltrate the facility, but instead they only brought in their heavy hitters. The Justice League don't understand how to work as a team and most of them have absolutely no training. Green Lantern is just a guy with a fancy ring, the Flash is just a guy who can run really fast, and Superman destroyed several buildings the first time he had a fight."

"What do you suggest?" Pietro asked. "Are you saying we should just wherever their secret base is and say 'Hey there, I know you are busy trying to help protect the world and all, but we are going to have to ask you to retire,' because if that is what you are saying, I don't think they are going to take that very well. Fast as I am, the last time the Flash and I fought, I barely managed to land a single hit on the guy."

Wanda nodded in agreement. "We don't want to start an all-out superhero war here. Besides, we can't be everywhere. The Justice League may be less than subtle, but they can reach disasters long before the Quinjet can get us there."

"Wanda has a point," Vision pointed out, his mechanical voice slightly abrasive. "Their decision to send who they did was not without strategy. They could have sent Batman and the Arrow if stealth was required. Instead they sent Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the Flash. Each of these individuals has the ability to either fly or run at many times the speed of sound, faster than any man-made aircraft. They sacrificed stealth for the sake of speed. It is entirely possible that if Captain Rogers and the others hadn't arrived the Justice League would have been gone before Teth-Adam was able to apprehend them."

"We don't mess with the League," Tony finally stated, everyone turning towards him. His face was thoughtful, even guilty. "They were formed for a reason. People don't trust us after what happened with Ultron, and they are right not to. If the Justice League can give them hope then all the better. They are new to being a team, but so were we once. If anything they are doing better than we did. After all, they aren't trying to kill each other."

"I agree with Tony and Vision." Bruce looked around at the others, judging their expressions. "This world needs as many heroes it can get, especially when those heroes have as little to do with Ultron as possible. I say we let them be."

. . . . .

A long time ago

Citadel of the Guardians, Oa

The blue-skinned beings gathered together in a circle, hovering above the ground as they contemplated this dark news.

"These are grave tidings Ganthet."

"I know. The aggression of the Dark Sector has always been contained within the sector itself. Now that a faction has succeeded in uniting the sector, they will look beyond the worlds they know for enemies to fight."

"What should our course of action be?"

"We will watch, as we always have. If they choose to reach beyond their limits our Green Lanterns are more than capable of stopping them."

"Have you paid any attention to the events of late?" Ganthet asked the other. "Their weapons have only grown more disastrous, and their mastery of this 'Force' has given them power beyond any technology."

"Yet only two of them have mastery of this power you speak of," the other replied. "Besides, their technology cannot even take them beyond their own galaxy. What hope could they possibly have of reaching us, much less endangering us? We will wait, and we will watch. If it eases your conscience Ganthet, we can prepare a squadron of Lanterns to meet them should they break beyond their galaxy. Until then we do nothing."

. . . . .

A galaxy far, far away

"Behold Lord Vader, the culmination of our plans."

"Your foresight is impressive, Master."

They stood in the Death Star, looking out at the space before them. That space was filled with what appeared to be millions of Imperial-class Star Destroyers, along with thousands of Executor-class Dreadnoughts, more commonly known as Super Star Destroyers. It was the largest fleet Vader had ever seen, and somehow he had known nothing about it.

"I have been preparing this force in secret since our victory over the Rebel Alliance," the Emperor explained. "This force is the greatest force ever assembled, and it will have to be for our victory to be assured. Ten trillion of the Empire's finest soldiers, with our greatest weapons in their possession. The universe beyond our galaxy will learn to fear the might of **my **Empire. And this force will be led by the only general worthy of such a force. You, Lord Vader. You will lead our forces into the universe."

Vader hesitated for a moment. "I will do as you command, my Master."

"Now only one more thing is required," Sidious hissed. "My agents recently discovered the location of an ancient Gree hypergate. Once we are able to reactivate this gate we will be able to travel anywhere in the universe instantaneously, and we shall begin our conquest of the universe."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Modern Day

The Andromeda Galaxy

"So, what do you guys want to do next?" Peter Quill asked, grinning at the stack of fresh units. "We just saved a space princess from a bunch of space pirates. What's next for the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"Stop adding 'space' to everything," Rocket groaned. "We get it, we're in space. Now hand over some of those units. I feel like buying myself a planet."

"That is not nearly enough to buy a planet," Drax stated, looking at the money. "Can you even buy a planet?"

"You can if you're rich enough!"

Groot leaned in and examined the money. "I am Groot."

"Alright, I get it. We don't have enough for an entire planet. What about a moon?"

"Rocket, shut it, we're getting a message from Zandar." Quill pressed a button on the ship's console and an image came up on the screen of Nova Prime's face. "Why hello there, your elegance. Need our help once again?"

"This is no time for jokes," Nova Prime snapped. "Something is happening, and I cannot speak about it on an unsecure frequency. Come to Xandar, quickly." The screen shut off, leaving them alone.

"I guess we're heading to Xandar."

. . . . .

6 ABY

A galaxy far far away

"My lord, we have successfully reverse-engineered the Gree Hypergate!" the Head Engineer announced as he kneeled before Dark Vader. "Soon the Death Star will be able to create wormholes large enough to transport a massive fleet of ships anywhere in the universe instantly."

"Only a single fleet?" Vader asked imperiously. "We have millions of ships prepared. Hundreds of thousands of fleets. How are we supposed to fulfill the Emperor's will with a mere hundred ships?" His fingers slowly closed into a fist, the engineer's breathes coming out in coughs and gasps as his windpipe was slowly crushed.

"Please!" he rasped, clawing at his throat. "You start by conquering this Earth right? Please my lord, let me explain! Once the Earth has been conquered, a permanent Hypergate can be constructed that will allow the rest of our fleet to arrive."

The choking continued for a moment before the invisible hand finally released. "It is less than perfect, but it is acceptable. The earth should be little trouble. Now all that must be done is for us to identify and lock on to the planet. Once that is done, nothing will stop the Empire."

. . . . .

35 years ago

Andromeda Galaxy, Krypton

"You have seen the signs!" Jor-El exclaimed at the Council. "The wild energy surges growing within the core. Your recklessness and greed have attracted the attention of a greater evil!"

"And what is this greater evil?" the High Councilor asked with a raised eyebrow. "So far all we have seen is greater energy efficiency ever since we began tapping into the core. What great evil have we called to our world, Jor-El? Until such a time that you can show us evidence of this 'evil', we will continue our efforts to improve the lives of the people of Krypton."

"If you do not stop everything we have worked so hard for will be destroyed!"

"Jor-El. We have utmost respect for you as a scientist. But what you speak of is superstition, not science. We have done what he had to, and we will not apologize for ensuring our continued survival."

Jor-El spun around and stalked away, his cape billowing behind him. "I will not let our species die out because of your stupidity."

He stopped in his tracks in shock as blasts of energy shot past him, killing several of the Councilors. "And neither will I."

Several armored individuals walked out of the shadows, the lead figure one that Jor-El knew very well. "Hello old friend," the man said. "I hope I'm not too late to save the day."

"Zod."

. . . . .

Modern Day

Xandar

"So what is all this fuss about?" Starlord asked as Nova guards led him and his team into the chamber. Once they were inside the guards left, closing the doors and leaving the Guardians of the Galaxy alone with Nova Prime. "Something particularly nasty that you need our help with?"

"This meeting is to be completely confidential," she told them abruptly. "Am I understood?"

"Of course," Peter replied. "Guys?"

"I agree," Gamora stated with a nod.

Drax looked suspicious, but he relented. "If it is necessary."

Rocket just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

"I am Groot."

Nova Prime sighed. "I suppose that is the best I can hope for from you lot." She waved her hand and the room was filled with a 3D hologram of the galaxy. "Do you see this?" she asked, pointing at an area of the map.

"Nothing's there," Rocket replied. "You brought us here to show us nothing?"

"Something used to be there," she informed him. "The greatest disgrace in the history of the Nova Corps. Once there was a planet named Krypton that orbited a red star. The natives called this star Rao. The native Kryptonians were a highly advanced race that had once sought to colonize the universe, before their government decided to shut down all such attempts. They became heavily isolationist and kept themselves apart from the rest of the universe."

"This was all before the Nova Corps even existed, millions of years ago. When the Nova Corps was founded an attempt was made to contact them for their scientific aid, but all attempts were futile. For the majority of the history of the Nova Corps we kept away and they stayed on their world. Then, thirty-five years ago, we were contacted by a scientist from Krypton, a man by the name of Jor-El. He believed that Krypton's government was endangering their people. He-"

"Where is this going?" Quill interrupted. "And what does this have to do with the blank spot? What happened to Krypton?"

"If you did not interrupt me, you would already know." Her reproachful glare was almost enough to kill a man. "Jor-El was right. Krypton is no longer there because it was destroyed."

. . . . .

35 years ago

Krypton

"What are you doing Zod?!" Jor-El demanded. "This is madness!"

"I am doing what has to be done," Zod replied. "What has to be done to save our race." He turned towards the Council, his soldiers pointing their guns at them. "This Council is disbanded. Anyone who resists will be destroyed, on my authority."

"What do you hope to gain, Zod? Even if you succeed, you will be the ruler of nothing!"

"Then join me. Help me save our people."

"I will not be a part of your madness."

Zod shook his head sadly. "Take him away."

. . . . .

"Give me the Codex Jor-El!"

The scientist just smiled. "You're too late Zod. The Codex is gone, as is my son. Krypton **will** have a future, but you will not be a part of it."

Zod roared in rage and frustration, ejecting a spike from his gauntlet and charging his former friend. Jor-El dodged out of the way, grabbing Zod by the neck and slamming his head into the wall repeatedly until he passed out. Jor-El dropped the unconscious general and turned to Laura, smiling. "We did it Laura. We gave our son a future."

. . . . .

"Zod's defeat was not the end," Jor-El told the Council. "Our world is still in grave danger. We need to create precautionary measures."

"You are just as much a criminal as Zod was," the High Councilor replied haughtily. "You stole the Codex and launched it beyond our reach. I don't see any reason for us to listen to anything you have to say, Jor-El."

Before Jor-El could respond there was a surge of energy and suddenly the sky above them was filled with unknown, triangular objects, along with what appeared to be a moon that had previously not been there. "It's too late," Jor-El whispered. "They're here."

. . . . .

Modern Day

Xandar

"Jor-El told us that the ruling council of Krypton was stealing energy from the planet's core. Not only was this unstabilizing the planet, but the radiation released was acting as a beacon, a signal to the universe. Based on his readings, someone was responding. Someone was coming. He told us that if his attempts to stop the Council's efforts failed and the newcomers weren't friendly, we would likely need to step in."

"What happened?"

"We didn't take him seriously. All of our readings showed no such returning signal. We prepared a squadron, just in case, but beyond that we did nothing."

"And?" Gamora asked, getting annoyed.

"Jor-El was right. They did come, and they weren't friendly. They came from a distant galaxy on the opposite end of the universe. A totalitarian regime that had completely conquered their own galaxy and were just beginning to explore intergalactic travel in an attempt to expand their control. They called themselves the Empire."

. . . . .

35 years ago

In orbit above Krypton

"You have failed me, commander." Vader's fingers clenched tighter, his victim grasping at his throat in a vain attempt to pry away the invisible hands choking the life out of him. "This is not the planet known as earth."

"We tuned the hypergate to the energy signature, just as the Emperor commanded!" the commander weezed. "Another energy signature must have pulled us off course. We can't be too far away."

"I will hold you to your word, commander. If earth is as close as you seem to think, the natives of this world should know of it. I will lead our forces down to this world. In my absence, I am leaving command of the Death Star to you. Do not fail me again, commander." He released the force choke and the man dropped to the ground, gasping in deep breaths.

"As you wish, Lord Vader."

. . . . .

Krypton

Several dozen Star Destroyers lowered into Krypton's atmosphere, each of them releasing their loads of Tie fighters. This wasn't going to be a long battle. Krypton's defenses rose to meet the invaders, but despite their power the Kryptonian ships were overwhelmed by the sheer number of fighters. Then the Star Destroyers sent out their transport ships, and within the first hour the entire planet was a warzone between the native Kryptonians and the invading Imperial Stormtroopers.

Lara and Jor-El watched it all from their home, unable to do anything. Jor-El grabbed his armor and prepared to fight when suddenly they were swarmed by dozens of stormtroopers who held them down and pointed their blasters at the couple's heads.

"Enough." The stormtroopers backed off, giving Jor and Lara a perfect view of the figure stalking towards them. His dark cape billowed behind him, his dark metallic armor gleaming in the red light of his lightsaber. "I can sense your connection to the planet known as earth. Tell me where it is and you will escape the fate of the others who failed to answer."

Jor-El and Lara said nothing, but their eyes revealed shock and horror. "So you do know where the planet is," he mused. "Tell me where it is. If you do not I will be forced to tear the answers from your mind, and then I will destroy you both." They remained silent, their eyes screaming defiance. "So be it."

. . . . .

The Death Star, in orbit above Krypton

"We have what we came for," Vader announced. "Prepare for the second jump."

"What about the planet, sir? Do we leave a force to maintain control?"

The Sith lord was silent for a moment. "No. Destroy it. Leave nothing behind."

. . . . .

"The Empire came, and we were completely unprepared. The squadron was sent to investigate, and what they encountered was beyond anything we could have imagined. The space surrounding the planet was filled with hundreds of warships and a space station the size of a moon. Our small squadron was completely unprepared. They would have been wiped out, had it not been for an unexpected arrival."

. . . . .

Tie fighters swarmed around the small squadron of Nova fighters, darting around them in swarms. "There's too many of them!" declared the squadron leader, a woman too inexperienced for a situation like this. "We need to retreat!"

Suddenly there was a blast of green energy and one of the Tie fighters disintegrated, followed by a second one being smashed by what appeared to be a giant hammer and three more being blasted into shrapnel. "I believe you fellows require my assistance," commented a beaked creature in a green suit. "My name is Tomar-Re, and I am a member of the Green Lantern Corps."

"Irani Rael of the Nova Corps," the squadron leader replied through her ships coms systems, shock evident in her voice as she looked at the ring wielder. "Thank you for your help, but this is beyond even someone of your legendary corps. We need to regroup and alert the rest of the Nova Corps of what is happening here."

The Green Lantern conjured two massive guns and began to fire on the nearby Tie fighters, laying to waste any that came near. The ships drew back from the emerald guardian, and in their relief the Nova pilots didn't notice as the star destroyers that had previously been inside the planets orbit were leaving it and distancing themselves from the planet.

"More Green Lanterns are on their way," Tomar-Re replied. "I will help you escape, but once that is done I must get back to my efforts. I cannot abandon-"

He was silenced as a beam of energy burst out of the spherical space station, hitting the planet. For a moment everything was still, and then the planet exploded. Chunks of rock flew into space, the explosion blasting outward and hitting both the Nova pilots and the Green Lantern. Before she fell unconscious, Irani saw the Imperial ships and space station vanish, leaving for some unknown destination.

. . . . .

Modern Day

Xandar

"The Green Lantern Corps is an organization that seeks to protect the entirety of the universe. With only a few thousand agents, the Corps isn't as effective as it should be, regardless of how powerful such agents are. Of my squadron, I was the only one to survive. The Green Lantern reinforcements came, but all they discovered was me, the unconscious Lantern, and the remains of what had once been a planet home to one of the galaxy's most advanced species." With that Nova Prime finished her story, settling back in her chair.

"Why bring us here to tell us this?" Quill asked. "Why keep it a secret for so long and tell us now?"

"We never learned why this Empire attacked Krypton, or how they managed to travers space-time in the manner they did," Nova Prime responded. "The Guardians of the Universe, the beings who created the Green Lantern Corps, they probably know, but they have told us nothing. But the same energy signature that Jor-El discovered, the one signaling that the Empire was coming to Krypton, has returned, this time directed towards another world, much further away."

"Where is it?"

"Earth. The Empire is coming to your home planet of earth."

. . . . .

Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion, Los Angeles California, USA, Earth, Milky Way

"Dummy, get your filthy claw away from that," Tony muttered, waving the robot away from the blueprints for his new suit. He stopped working on his latest project for a moment and stretched, examining his work. "Dummy, if you touch anything while I grab my coffee, I am going to send you to the scrap heap." He stood up and walked out of his lab, walking upstairs to grab himself a cup of coffee.

Once upstairs he paused, getting the feeling that he wasn't alone. "JARVIS? Who is here?" JARVIS didn't answer. "JARVIS?" Tony turned around and saw a glimpse of a figure in the shadows. "Who on earth are you?"

The figure stepped forward, revealing an old bearded man in a strange brown robe. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi," the old man replied. "And I come to your world bearing grave tidings."


End file.
